The Cult of Discord
by albinotanuki
Summary: Learn about the cult that worships the spirit of chaos and disharmony.
1. Who we are

This is a story that LOOSELY ties in with "Into the Everfree Forest" and "Into Ponyville", so if you haven't read either, don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, just Cinnabar and this story.

* * *

My name is Cinnabar; leader of the Cult of Discord. What is the Cult of Discord? To understand how we came to be, you must understand my past.

I am a unicorn and distant descendant of Starswirl the Bearded. My cutie mark is the alchemical symbol of mercury, a deadly poison often used in magic, which I am an expert on. I was a magic apprentice at the Canterlot Academy, but I was thirsty for knowledge; so much so that the books that were given to us at the academy did not satisfy my needs. I wanted to learn more outside of what the school taught us; I wanted to learn... the forbidden arts.

I scavenge for many sources, even from stealing, to learn all I can about the dark magic that my teachers had forbidden me from learning. I learnt about Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony and of elements that countered the so called "Elements of Harmony"; Deception, Despair, Greed, Cruelty, Disloyalty, and the most powerful element of them all, Hatred.

I had learnt to use these elements to make my magic even stronger; I had even created a spell in which I call "Discord's Fire"; much hotter than mere flames and can cause permanent damage to my opponents; I had even once blinded an earth pony colt with my spell. Eventually, however, I was caught using these dark elements in my spells and was kicked out of the academy.

It was then I had given up on worshipping Princess Celestia and the Elements of Harmony and swore my allegiance to Discord and the Elements of Chaos. I gathered other ponies to follow Discord and together, we created a clan that embraces chaos and swear off Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, and the weakest of all the elements, Friendship. Together, we shall bring chaos to Equestria and summon back Discord to rule us all.

* * *

Well, if you want this story to continue, please R&R.


	2. Resurrecting Discord

Here's chapter 2; we're gonna bring in Discord.

* * *

Tonight was the night my brethren and I would resurrect Discord from his stone prison. The stars were perfectly aligned for this night and I made sure my followers were spreading enough chaos throughout Equestria for this night. I put on my sacred robes and went to my brothers and sisters to greet them at out secret meeting place.

"My brothers and sisters, tonight is the night for Chaos. Tonight, we shall free Discord from his ston entombment and rid this land of Princess Celestia's tyrannical reign!"

Everypony cheered, stomping their hooves on the ground in excitement.

"First, I'd like to thank our member, Frost, for helping to bring Discord to us as we resurrect him from his eternal sleep."

Everypony stomped as the black pegasus, Frost, one of our members, brought in the stone statue.

"Now we shall resurect Discord and bring chaos to Equestria once more!"

I signaled for all the ponies to chant their mantra as I used my unicorn powers to help awaken Discord from his stone tomb. The statue then started to move and its grey color changed to many different colors as the statue became alive. The draconequus took a look around the room with a look of confusion.

"What is all of this? Altars? Symbolic decor? Sacramental wine?"

The draconequus grabbed the grail full of wine on out altar and took a sip.

"Not a bad year, I might add."

"I am Cinnabar." I said presenting myself to the great one, "We are the Cult of Discord, my lord. We help to spread chaos and disharmony throughout the land to return you to rule us once more."

"Oh no, I can't approve of this; not one bit!"

"What do you mean, my lord?" I asked in confusion, "Surely you must be satisfied with your following."

"As much as I appreciate having fans and being released from my stone prison, your little 'club' seems to be missing the point of what I'm about: Chaos!"

"But we spread anarchy and terror throughout the land in your name!"

"But you did it though order! You're an ORGANIZED religion worshiping me, the spirit of chaos. Don't you see the irony?"

I guess he did have a point there.

"But are you not satisfied with our work? We have blown up building and sent many ponies running in fear all for you."

"But spreading chaos is MY job! I don't NEED a bunch of ponies taking it away from me just because they worship me as their god! A toddler who has never heard of my name is more of a true believer in me than all of you combined!"

I backed away in fear worrying about what Discord would do to us.

"Please, forgive us, my lord! We only meant for the best intentions!"

"It seems to me that don't really want chaos at all. Well I shall show you what true chaos is!"

Frost tried to step in to guard me, but Discord swatted him away. Discord then set our meeting place on fire and everypony scrambled to get out as Discord laughed and disappeared. If this was the chaos he wanted, then he certainly delivered.

* * *

Please R&R.


End file.
